


Per ogni tua cicatrice

by Polly_Stark



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polly_Stark/pseuds/Polly_Stark
Summary: Era sempre stato così, fra loro, fin dall'inizio: un gioco di potere, una lotta continua in cui - ogni volta - nessuno dei due vinceva davvero.[one-shot scritta per il p0rnfest indetto da Lande di Fandom]





	Per ogni tua cicatrice

**_Prompt:_** _Selina rimane sempre incantata dalle cicatrici di Bruce._

 

_“Behind every scar there is_  
_an untold story of survival”_

 

Selina entrò nella stanza cercando di fare il minimo rumore possibile, anche se sapeva che non sarebbe servito a nulla: lui ormai aveva imparato a riconoscere i suoi passi, i passi felpati di un gatto pronto a saltare addosso alla preda.

Aveva deciso di raggiungerlo lì per allenarsi, ma non appena il suo sguardo incontrò la figura dell’uomo, tutti i suoi buoni propositi andarono a farsi benedire.  
La schiena nuda di Bruce, resa ancora più invitante dal sudore che la imperlava, era proprio davanti ai suoi occhi. Ma ciò che più l’affascinò furono la miriade di cicatrici che spiccavano sulla pelle bronzea, le testimoni di tutte le battaglie che aveva combattuto e che molte volte aveva vinto per un solo, misero soffio.

Selina restava sempre incantata da quei segni così brutali eppure così eccitanti.

Imprecò sottovoce quando si accorse di essersi appena morsa il labbro, nel tentativo di tenere a bada quell’istinto primordiale che si impossessava di lei ogni volta che posava gli occhi sul corpo di Bruce.

_Vorrei odiarti, invece mi trasformi in una specie di gatta in calore._

«Dovresti allenarti anche tu» le disse all’improvviso, senza guardarla, interrompendo gli esercizi alla sbarra.  
«Potrei farlo, sì, ma non ne ho voglia… Non più» replicò, lasciva, facendo scorrere ancora gli occhi su quella schiena possente che amava tanto mordere e graffiare.

«Non esiste il “non ne ho voglia”, Selina. Non per quelli come noi» l’ammonì lui.  
«Quanto sei noioso…» sbuffo la donna, mentre si avvicinava alla panca su cui si era appena seduto.  
«Sai che lo dico per il tuo bene» insistette Bruce, sempre più serio.  
«E io, per il tuo bene, vorrei che ti rilassassi un po’» disse, sedendosi sulle sue gambe e incrociando le braccia dietro al suo  
collo.

L'uomo cercò di sottrarsi, anche se non sembrava molto convinto, infatti quando lei iniziò a massaggiargli le spalle, un sospiro appagato gli sfuggì dalle labbra perennemente imbronciate.

«Senti come sei teso… Lasciati andare» lo stuzzicò, scendendo con le mani lungo le sue braccia in una carezza che di innocente non aveva nulla.  
«Non ora, Selina.»

Il modo in cui pronunciava il suo nome – in qualsiasi circostanza – la faceva andare fuori di testa.

Bruce stava per scostarsi dal suo tocco ma lei glielo impedì e le sue labbra carnose si posarono sulla pelle accaldata dell'uomo.  
«Perché sei così ostinata, si può sapere?» le chiese, con un ringhio, impedendosi di cedere alle sue provocanti attenzioni.  
«Perché se no non sarebbe divertente» lo prese in giro, mordendogli poi la spalla.

Prima che potesse rimproverarla di nuovo, con un rapido movimento lo fece stendere sulla panca, e subito posò la bocca sulla cicatrice che gli attraversava il pettorale destro. Era una delle peggiori, una di quelle che – a detta sua – gli aveva procurato più dolore.

Sentì il cuore stringersi in una morsa – lei che spesso era stata accusata di non averne uno – pensando a quanta sofferenza avesse patito sulla propria pelle.

 _Proprio come me –_ disse a se stessa.

La percorse lenta, con estrema delicatezza, e quando arrivò alla fine, incoraggiata dalla sua improvvisa docilità, decise di dedicarsi anche alle altre. Lo fece senza dire una parola, solo concentrandosi su di esse – su quella pelle più sensibile che si increspava sotto le sue labbra.

Il silenzio che aveva riempito l'atmosfera era rotto solo dai loro respiri, niente di più, ed era tutto così perfetto da sembrare quasi irreale, ma Selina sapeva benissimo che non sarebbero durati a lungo e più sentiva il suo calore più la voglia di farsi possedere aumentava.

Quando arrivò all'ultima sogghignò: quella era la prima cicatrice che lei gli aveva lasciato. Ricordava ancora tutto alla perfezione, nonostante fossero passati anni da quel giorno. Rammentava gli sguardi di sfida che si erano rivolti e le sue battute di scherno che lo avevano fatto infuriare ancora di più. Poi c'era stato quell'affondo, quel graffio inflitto a pochi centimetri dall’inguine.  
Quel segno spiccava ancora sulla pelle dell'uomo, appariva più invitante di tutte le altre cicatrici perché era sua – sua e di nessun altro – per questo decise di trattarla in maniera… _diversa_. 

Con un rapido movimento spostò l'elastico, insieme a quello dei boxer, e la percorse con la lingua partendo dal basso verso l'alto, sempre con calcolata lentezza. Dopo avergli rivolto un’occhiata provocante gli sfilò entrambi gli indumenti e, prima che lui potesse anche solo pensare di reagire, prese la sua erezione fra le labbra.

Un ansito strozzato le fece cantare vittoria.  
Si mosse su di essa con sempre più foga, godendo anche lei di quell'atto che – lo sapeva benissimo – era uno dei punti deboli del suo compagno, per questo non si sorprese di sentire la sua mano afferrarle i corti capelli in una stretta piacevolmente dolorosa.

Incoraggiata da quel gesto, fece tutto il possibile per piegarlo al suo volere. Lei amava avere il controllo della situazione, in qualsiasi circostanza.

I gemiti di piacere che l'uomo cercava di trattenere – senza successo – erano musica per le sue orecchie.

Quando Bruce la sollevò all'improvviso, costringendola a fermarsi, non poté fare a meno di imprecare.

Odiava essere interrotta.

Nel giro di pochi istanti si trovò di nuovo seduta a cavalcioni su di lui, i loro visi a pochissima distanza.

«Non avresti dovuto farlo» ringhiò, cercando di liberarsi da quella stretta soffocante che la mandava ancora di più su di giri.  
«Nemmeno tu. Sei stata sleale» l’accusò, prima di baciarla con passione – una passione che li avrebbe consumati fino alla morte, entrambi lo sapevano bene.  
«Come se ti fosse dispiaciuto.»  
La provocazione risuonò forte e chiara nonostante lei l'avesse a malapena sussurrata.

Selina era consapevole di quanto la sua sfacciataggine lo irritasse e al tempo stesso lo eccitasse.

Bruce, rivolgendole uno sguardo di rimprovero, si alzò di scatto, e un attimo dopo la intrappolò contro il muro e il suo petto. Presto i pochi vestiti che indossava finirono sul pavimento, tra un bacio e l'altro, tra un morso e l'altro.

Era sempre stato così, fra loro, fin dall'inizio: un gioco di potere, una lotta continua in cui – ogni volta – nessuno dei due vinceva davvero.

«Ammettilo» insistette lei, determinata a non dargli tregua.  
«Mai» rispose Bruce, furioso, e con un'unica spinta la penetrò.  
«Dovrei spezzarti l'osso del collo, per questo» lo minacciò la donna, sospirando, quando Bruce iniziò a muoversi fra le sue cosce.  
«Come se ti fosse dispiaciuto» la prese in giro, senza fermare le sue spinte, ripetendo ciò che lei gli aveva detto pochi attimi prima, e in tutta risposta la donna gli piantò le unghie nella spalle, come la gatta dispettosa che era.

Sentendolo imprecare, gli rivolse un sorriso di sfida a cui lui reagì subito con un affondo ancora più feroce che la costrinse a gettare la testa all’indietro, gridando senza ritegno per la fitta di dolore mista a piacere che la colpì al bassoventre.

Stretta fra quelle braccia forti e scossa dall'eccitazione che aumentava sempre di più, Selina gli accarezzò ancora la schiena e il petto, indugiando su quelle cicatrici che non avrebbero mai smesso di attrarla.

 

 

 

 

 

_**Spazio Autrice** _

Buonsalve a tutti!  
Questa è la primissima storia che scrivo su Bruce e Selina, ed è partito tutto dal p0rnfest indetto da Lande di Fandom.  
Per me è stata una vera e propria sfida, perché nonostante io adori questa coppia meravigliosa, non posso certo definirmi una super esperta. Però ho voluto comunque mettermi alla prova, quindi… Che ne pensate? Vi è piaciuta? Secondo voi ho reso perfettamente IC entrambi i protagonisti? Aspetto i vostri pareri!  
  
Un bacio  
Polly


End file.
